The New Begining
by Tetsuka
Summary: Its my first fic so please do things to help me if ya feel ya want to.


Chapter 1

_His love, for her_

In a Forest

Inuyasha sat there staring at the midnight sky, wondering. He wondered what lay beyond the heavens, and if he could reach it. He glanced over to see mirouku slanted against a tree, sleeping with his staff across his chest, alert to any danger. Sango slept on a bed of leaves she had made, as far away from mirouku as possible. Her giants boomerang lay next to her, blood stained from their previous battle earlier that day. Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome was laying before, she wasn't there. He glanced to his right to find her standing against a tree staring at the midnight sky.

He walked over next to her. "Hey Kagome." He said startling her.

"Inuyasha... Its just you." she said calmly "Do you ever wonder what's out their beyond the heavens, and if you could ever reach it, what it would be like?" she asked.

He was startled to see that she thought the same as him.

"Yes, I do" he replied.

"I'm gonna go back to bed, I'm tired." She told him.

"Ok, I'll keep watch." He said.

Inuyasha watched her walk over to her spot she had made with her dirty clothes. He couldn't stop thinking about her beauty, it drove him crazy holding in his love for her, but he couldn't tell... not yet.

Inuyasha hadn't noticed but he dozed off, when he heard a rustling in the bushes, and a sound of an old man moaning.

"What's going on now?" he said to himself.

Chapter 2 The Black One   
Mirouku, Sango, and Kagome all woke up to the sound of Inuyasha's screams. 

"What's going on?" Mirouku said.

"I don't know." Said Sango.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome couldn't help but admit to herself that she was worried about Inuyasha. She loved him, but she couldn't tell him that.

In a cave

Inuyasha woke up to a pain in his head. He looked around and saw nothing but a faint light. He walked toward it and noticed that his feet were shackled.

"Heh, no problem Tetsusagia can't handle." He tried to draw his mighty sword, but found it missing. "No problem, IRON RAVEN SOUL STEALER!" light filled the cave. After it darkened Inuyasha noticed the chains were still uncut. He noticed a dim blue light around them.

"Feh, demon magic repelled."

"You are wise Inuyasha." Said a voice from nowhere.

"Come out!"

"Ok."

A man in black emerged. "Hello Inuyasha."

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked in his usual rude way.

"I am Hitsutaki, just Hitsutaki." He exclaimed.

"Ha, what kind of name is that." Inuyasha exclaimed back.

"A very powerful one you mutt!" at that moment Inuyasha felt a presence in his mind. His mind span and he passed out.

Chapter 3 

_**The Cave Of Lost Souls**_

"**I think he is this way." Sango yelled.**

**They saw a cave up ahead.**

"**I know he is in there." Kagome said.**

"**Let's go in then." Says Miroku.**

** in the cave **

"**I sense danger up ahead." Miroku told them.**

**Inuyasha cam back to conciseness.**

"**Ugh, my head." He said in pain.**

**Inuyasha examined the cave around him.**

"**What the hell is up with this place?"**

**Inuyasha sees potions, spell books, and demon slaying weapons all around the room.**

"**I gotta get out of here."**

**He tries to get up but fails yet again.**

"**Damn forgot about these chains."**

"**Inuyasha is that you!?" Kagome yelled in the cave.**

**Kagome and the others come into view.**

**Kagome looked around and asked "Inuyasha why are you in here?"**

**Inuyasha being himself remarked smartly "I'm having a picnic waddya think?"**

**They start to yell as a voice from behind them all booms in the cave "I have brought him here and you all are staying with him!" The man in black appears behind them.**

"**Welcome to the cave of lost souls, hope you feel welcome" he says with a smirk on his face.**

"**Oh shut..UP!" Inuyasha remarked "Miroku cut these chains will ya!?"**

"**Sure Inuyasha." He bends down to cut them when the man in black hits him to land on Sango pinning him to her. "Well this isn't so bad."**

**Sango of course knocks him on the head. **

"**Well have fun you three!" the man in black remarked.**

"**Three?" Inuyasha questioned looking around then gasped "WHERE'S KAGOME YOU BASTARD!?"**

"Don't worry Inuyasha she will be fine, in the mean time get some sleep after all, you're gonna need it." The man in black laughed.

"**Whaddya mean I'm gonna..." just then the man in black knocked him out "Man I'm getting real tired of that already."**


End file.
